Arcanistas
Arcanistas é um jogo de estratégia jogado por turnos. Todos os turnos os jogadores têm 16 feitiços para escolher, cada feitiço escolhido previamente, com o objetivo de derrotar os oponentes. Membros podem ter muitos mais feitiços, roupas e abilidades que não-pagantes. Como Jogar Básicos Você joga como um mago que pode implementar várias magias, a maioria dos quais causam dano, protegem você, ou convocam criaturas que você pode comandar. Cada jogador começa com 250 pontos de vida e, a menos que tenham utilizado uma habilidade especial (como a do Livro das Trevas), vai morrer quando chegar a zero. Depois que o jogador morre, ele/ela pode ainda assistir ao jogo. Depois que cada jogador teve 60 turnos, o jogo irá terminar automáticamente, dizendo que o jogo foi fora de tempo. Alguns jogadores tendem que isso aconteça. Jogando o tutorial irá ajudá-lo a pegar o jeito se mover, atirar, e é recomendável antes de se juntar um jogo multiplayer. Vale a pena notar que você pode personalizar seu livro de feitiços: não-membros, novos jogadores, e os novos membros não terão acesso a toda as magias, mas pode ainda se beneficiar de examinar as opções disponíveis. Você também pode personalizar sua aparência e desbloquear outros itens de vestuário, completando conquistas ou comprá-los com moedas Moedas Orb na seção Downloads do site do FunOrb. Movimento e Direção Todos os movimentos básicos têm teclas alternativas. Os usuários do Firefox devem configurar o Backspace de modo a não abrir a página de história, pois pode resultar na perda de concentração e pode resultar na perda do jogo. O mouse é usado para apontar e atirar a maior parte das armas. As teclas de movimento servem para olhar à volta do campo de batalha, o que causa a câmara de seguir automaticamente o jogador ou servo activo. No teu turno as teclas “N” e “C” trocam entre os servos da tua equipe e o teu arcanista; no turno de outra pessoa, “C” centra o ecrã no jogador activo e a câmara volta a seguir o jogador automaticamente. Em alguns casos, podes ver que tens a habilidade de voar ou controlar um servo voador. Nestes casos, o salto alto move para cima e o salto longo move para baixo. Se o teu Arcanista montou um servo, deve-se controlar o servo, e não o Arcanista. Às vezes, pode ser dificil saltar de uma posição para outra se o teu Arcanista está voltado na direção errada, principalmente se se virar pode cair do local de onde está. Para mudar a direção, selecione um feitiço e aponta na direção para que deseja virar. Moderadores Arcano Moderadores "Arcano" (atualmente pensado para ser todos os Moderadores da Jagex, mas é possível que existam apenas alguns) têm várias habilidades especiais em torno do livro Arcano. Eles são difíceis de matar, como eles começam com 500 pontos de vida, tem resistência a danos, e até mesmo ganha saúde do dano de arcano (semelhante a uma torre arcana/diabinho). Eles são um pouco maiores do que Arcanistas normais (aproximadamente do tamanho de um dragão). Seus diabinhos começam com 100 pontos de vida cada, quando lançam Flechas Arcanas saem muito mais do que 4; Eles também têm um feitiço chamado "Fonte Arcana" (embora seja realmente apenas um flash do efeito dos Moderados Arcano tem em torres arcanas), que transforma a saúde de qualquer torre arcana apanhada na explosão em flechas mágicas que são lançadas no ar e faz com que um feixe acerte a torre arcana que é comparável a um raio do céu de cabeça para baixo preto. Moderadores Arcano agora estão permitidos a usar quatro outras magias, provavelmente devido aos mares comum/tática usada contra torre arcana, em seguida, que a única maneira de destruir torre arcana de um jogador está envolvido no afogamente de si mesmo. Pontuação A pontuação de um jogador é uma maneira de mostrar aos outros jogadores o seu sucesso nos jogos classificatórios. Começa sempre em 1000, e aumenta ou desce dependendo se o jogador ganha ou não o jogo classificatório. Como os não-membros não podem jogar jogos classificatórios, a sua pontuação não pode mudar, por isso, terão sempre a pontuação de 1000. Varinhas Varinhas são uma espécie de moeda em Arcanistas, e podem ser usadas para comprar livros, cada um custando 5 varinhas. Quando se desbloqueia um livro, todos os feitiços de primeiro nível são comprados automaticamente. Para comprar os feitiços de nível 2, é preciso 2 varinhas, e para nível 3, 3 varinhas. Como a Pontuação, as varinhas são ganhas apenas em jogos classificatórios, por isso são exclusivos para membros. Elas são ganhas quando se ganha um prémio. No entanto, jogadores com chapéus de prestígio só podem ganhar varinhas quando a sua pontuação está acima de um determinado nível, e jogadores que saiam do jogo antes de acabar não recebem nenhuma varinha. Modos de Jogo Existem dois modos de jogo: Em Equipe e Aberto a Todos. Como nada o previne, pessoas podem se juntar em equipe em jogos abertos, formando equipes informais, mas normalmente os turnos de jogo em jogos de equipes são alternados entre equipes, e em jogos abertos os jogadores jogam á vez, de modo a não ser injusto para a outra equipe. Um jogo de equipe requere um número par de jogadores, os jogadores de cima na lista serão da equipe vermelha e os de baixo serão da azul. O criador do jogo não pode começar o jogo se houver número ímpar de jogadores. Prémios No final do jogo, certos prémios são dados aos jogadores que fizeram certas coisas durante o jogo. Jogadores ganham varinhas em jogos classificatórios se receberem algum prémio. Regra geral, mais prémios são dados em jogos longos e com vários jogadores. Note que o significado destes prémios não foram publicados oficialmente, por isso alguma parte é pura especulação. Feitiços No teu turno, um barra de feitiços na parte inferior da tela mostra os feitiços disponíveis. Feitiços não disponíveis ficam com uma cor negra. Alguns feitiços só podem ser usados num número limitado de turnos, ou devem ser recarregados antes de poderem ser usados novamente. Passar com o mouse em cima de um feitiço vai mostrar o seu nome, descrição, e, quando relevante, o número de turnos de recarregamento. Feitiços são distribuidos por 3 níveis: *Nível 1 – Estes feitiços ficam disponíveis logo que se compra os livro respectivo, que cuta 5 varinhas. Estes encontram-se na parte esquerda no livro. *Nível 2 – Estes feitiços custam 2 varinhas cada, e para os poder selecionar é preciso ter o feitiço de nível 1 correspondente na lista de feitiços. O feitiço correspondente está na parte oposta do livro. *Nível 3 – Estes feitiços custam 3 varinhas cada, e para os usar é preciso ter outros 5 feitiços do mesmo livro na lista de feitiços. São normalmente de uso único; são excepções os feitiços Meteoro e Tempestade. O número de feitiços por livro é bastante uniforme: Além destes feitiços, todos os livros excepto do Arcano tem um Espírito Familiar que oferece habilidades especiais a jogadores que usam o livro completo. Estas ganhar estas habilidades é necessário gastar vida, em 20 pontos, adicionando a um total de 100. 'Feitiços de Bola' Bolas são projecteis que seguem um arco quando são disparadas. São geralemente parte dos feitiços básicos de um livro. Feitiços são apontados e disparados com o mouse; A velocidade do feitiço depende de quanto tempo o botão do mouse é premido. As Bolas explodem (em alguns casos têm outro efeito) quando fazem o primeiro impacto com o terreno, um Arcanista ou um Servo. Se caiem na água ou saem do campo de batalha, não têm nenhum efeito. 'Feitiços de Bomba' Bombas são semelhantes a Bolas, mas ressaltam no terreno em vez de explodir. elas explodem 5 segundos depois de disparadas. Bombas podem ser muito úteis caso o enimigo estiver no fundo de um buraco. Pode ser dificil usar bombas em inimigos sem nenhum obstáculo perto deles. 'Feitiços de Flecha' Flechas são essencialmente Bolas que vão em encontro a um local. São feitiços excelentes para causar danos de uma longa distância e podem ser muitos precisos quando usados correctamente. No entanto, estes ataques curvam, o que pode fazer com que a direcção seja difícil de saber sem prática, e são paradas por qualquer obstáculo. Jogadores têm de clicar no destino primeiro e de seguida disparar o feitiço como qualquer bola. estes feitiços são muitas vezes disparados com potência máxima para cima, para permitir o ataque curvar no topo do terreno. Se, por alguma razão, a flecha não atinge nada quando atinge o destino, itá curvar e vai para o novo destino. Se continuar a acontecer, pouco tempo depois a flecha perderá energia e irá cair. 'Raios' Raios são similares a armas de fogo, pois são apontados numa direcção e disparam sempre na direcção desejada. São apontadas e disparadas com o mouse. Se fores atingido por alguma enquanto disparas, o ataque irá parar. Inimigos podem sair no alcance do raio no meio no feitiço, por isso é aconcelhado encostar o inimigo a um pedaço de cenário. 'Feitiços de Arena' Estes feitiços afectam a arena. Não é necessário apontar. 'Feitiços Especificos' Estes feitiços não são apontados do Arcanista. eles saem do terreno, por exemplo, do céu ou da água. Por esta razão, é muito útil para jogadores escondidos, pois não precisam de visão directa para o inimigo, embora é necessário existir linha de visão para o local em o inimigo se encontra. 'Feitiços Pessoais' Estes feitiços afetam o jogador que os usa. São uma espécia de defesa contra ataques. Todos os feitiços pessoais, excepto Imortalidade e Poder reluzente são cancelados quando se entra na aura de um Santuário. Todos os escudos são destruídos se o jogador cair na água ou sair da arena. 'Servo' Servos são criaturas que podes criar para te ajudar em diferentes maneiras. Carregando na tecla N ou C troca entre os teus servos e tu. Muitos servos têm habilidades limitadas (por exemplo, gigantes não saltam muito bem). Servos normalmente têm um limitado múmero de movimentos, normalmente tendo entre 1 a 4 feitiços cada e usam as cargas do Arcanista. Alguns Servos são capazes de transportar o seu dono ou outros servos do seu dono. Para montar um servo é suficiente haver contacto entre o servo e o dono movendo um deles. Para mover os dois, o servo deve ser controlado. Para desmontar basta saltar – normalmente um salto longo, visto que um salto alto pode montar outra vez. Um servo montado vai levar o dano em vez do seu dono, mas o dono pode desmontar o servo se levar com um impacto forte. A maior parte dos servos podem ser zombificados. para mais informação, veja esta página. A maior parte dos servos tem um tempo de recarregamento de 5 turnos. No entanto, servos mais fortes só podem ser usados uma vez e duendes de salmoura podem ser criados todos os turnos. 'Torres' Torres metem o Arcanista imóvel(excepto a Torre do relógio). Têm um determinado número de vida própria, que é adicionada ao do jogador por causa da visualização. Usar torres é a única maneira de un arcanista ter mais que 250 pontos de vida. Quando o Arcanista recebe danos, a vida da torres diminui em vez da do Arcanista; Quando a vida da torre chega a 0, a torre desaparece. Se for feito mais dano do que necessário para remover a torre(por exemplo, Bola de Fogo), então o dano restante não passa para o Arcanista. Torres são afectadas pelo faitiço tremor, e por outros feitiços da Pedra têm poder maior contra Torres. Saltar faz com que o Arcanista saia da Torre. Note que embore usando o Portão do Arcano dá um círculo de teleportação enorme, apenas a Torre do Arcano irá teleportar-se com o jogador. Tipos de Dano Muitos feitiços que fazem dano afectam todos os Arcanistas e servos igualmente, mas alguns têm efeitos especiais. Mapas Arcanistas inclui 9 mapas diferentes para lutar: um para principiantes e outro para todos os Livros de Feitiços com excepção do Livro dos Mares e Engrenagens. right 1. Colinas Gramadas É nas encostas verdes que todos os jovens Arcanistas treinam para se tornar grandes magos. Tudo o que pode ser encontrado aqui é um campo de batalha limpo onde você poderá pôr as suas habilidades à prova. Feitiço de Armagedom: Nenhum right 2. Montanhas dos Gigantes Declives íngremes e terreno acidentado. Fique aqui por um longo tempo e os vulcões entrarão em erupção! Feitiço de Armagedom: Vulcão right 3. Ilhas dos Elvos Estas ilhas vivas tê, muitos lugares para se esconder, já que a magia antiga que protege a região iniciará uma chuva de cometas! Feitiço de Armagedom: Cometa right4. Cavernas dos Duendes As cavernas úmidas dos duendes são um campo de batalha comum. A mineração intensiva abalou as profundidades e a terra pode entrar em erupção debaixo de seus pés! Feitiço de Armagedom: Rachadura right 5. Pântano Sombrio Em meio a cabanas de bruxas e árvores em decomposição, os arcanistas lutam para controlar as fontes enigmáticas de magia dentro do pântano. Fique escondido, enquanto a alta concentração de poder dispersa as tempestades longíquas. Feitiço de Armagedom: Tempestade right 6. Cemitério Os suaves declives do cemitério estão cobertos com os restos mortais dos Arcanistas do passado que fracassaram nesta arena. Espíritos malignos assombram este lufar, lançando raios de caos total em qualquer um que os perturbar. Feitiço de Armagedom: Chuva do caos right 7. Castelos do Céu Os anjos do céu abriram seus portões celestiais para permitir que os Arcanistas entrem na batalha no meio de seus castelos flutuantes nas nuvens. Escolha sua torre e aliados cautelosamente para alcançar a vitória neste reino. Feitiço de Armagedom: Raio celestial Note: This map might be based on the Castle Wars minigame in RuneScape, Jagex's other gaming site. right 8. Mos Le'Harmless Dirija-se às ilhas piratas para arranjar um pouco de ‘rum’, mas cuidado com os macacos – eles podem acabar com a sua raça. Feitiço de Armagedom: Macaco(não é feitiço em nenhum livro, mas é baseado no Livro da Natureza) Nota: Este mapa é baseado na ilha em runescape com o mesmo nome. 9. Cristais do Arcano ''' '''Feitiço do Armagedom: Flecha do Arcano Chapéus de Prestígio right Chapéus de Prestígio são uma série de ícones que jogadores podem obter se comprarem todos os feitiços. Estes feitiços podem ser trocados por um chapéu de prestígio, e o jogador fica apenas com os livros de feitiços iniciais (a maior parte dos Livros do Arcano e Chama) e o Livro das Engrenagens, que é apenas desbloquado depois de se obter um chapéu de prestígio. Para recuperar os feitiços perdidos é necessário voltar a comprar com mais varinhas. Cada Chapéu de Prestígio faz o ganho de varinhas mais difícil. Para garantir que os jogadores não compram chapéus de prestígio e perderem todos os seus feitiços por engano, têm de premir 'CTRL' e depois clicar no botão de compra(à direita) antes de puderem comprar o chapéu. Conquistas Total de Conquistas: 32 Total de Pontos Orb: 9000 Trivia *Arcanistas foi votado o jogo de FunOrb favorito numa votação do RuneScape *Quando um jogador jogou mais do que 500 jogos o menu das qualificações demonstra os jogos jogados como 500+ *Muitas coisas mudaram: **Nos primeiros dias de Arcanistas, um jogador podia construir um castelo em cima do seu oponente. **Bombas da morte faziam dano da morta, mas agora apenas as auras que deixam fazem. **Arcanistas com o Poder reluzente não eram atirados no céu quando eram atingidos. **Soul Jars eram reutilizáveis; quando se morria voltava para o nível 0 e podia ir até nível 5 outra vez. Agora tem um m'aximo de 5 usos **Quando os espíritos familiares foram introduzidos, com o familiar em nível 5 o Napalm fazia um máximo de 210 de dano. 42 Napalms eram disparados até que em 16 de Julho quando o número foi diminuido para 18. **Jogadores podiam usar o napalm quando estavam directamente em cima dos oponentes, agora se fizerem isso magoaram a si próprios no primeiro napalm e o ataque pára e os dois saiem magoados. **era possível zombificar um Arcanista, mas isto era um erro e não intencional, por isso o controlo foi limitado. EstratégiaTodosCategoria:Originais